Revange Comes with Pain
by NeverSmiles
Summary: Yes I know the catagories probably arn't right but i had to pick something so... Kamori on OC of mine has done something in her past she'll never regret...but someone she does...


I stared at the cold forest floor, watching as a puddle of crimson formed under me. It was beautiful…all of the lies and hate-filled words, all the murder had come out and lied before me. On one side I was horrified and I couldn't believe what I had done…but the other end was a feeling of pure triumph. I had finally shown my pack what I could do, that I wasn't the weakest…and I'd rid myself of my own problems. My father never loved my and neither did my mother. My littermates never played with me or teach me how to do anything that they learned. Now they were dead to me, and my father, brother, and sister were dead to the rest of them. My mother deserved to suffer…so I almost killed her but I wanted her to live life in regret for treating me this way. Then I looked up at the horrified pack members who hadn't even tried to save their Alpha. _Ha…who's the weakest now_ I thought. Then I left them. They all could suffer alone while I lived my new life as Alpha of the pack of one…

Whenever I see the moon I think of what I did that night and how I began my new life. I was never hungry; I used to teach myself to hunt at night so I knew how to take down enough food for me. But there is one night of every month that I don't remember what I did…I remember who I had killed that night. On the night of the new moon I don't look up at the moon…I gaze at the stars and remember my family. I don't miss my father I was glad he was dead…It was my brother that I always thought of. He was the only member of my old pack that I remember ever being nice to me. He always took pity on my puny size and tried to help me. He always tried…and he is the only reason I regret what I did. I wished that I never killed him…he had done nothing to me. It was him that slept next to me in the winter to keep me warm…it was him who secretly threw me scraps of a kill, and it was him who really seemed to love me. My eyes brimmed with tears as I gazed up at the bright stars; though I refused to let them fall…he said he hated it when I cried. The new moon was his favorite phase of the moon…he said it was his favorite because it was never too bright at night and he could sneak out to the river; his favorite spot in the whole forest. He said it was his favorite because of the sounds the water made…he thought it was calming and he always tried to get me to come with him. Only I never did, I was always either sick of just not strong enough to make the walk. Now I stand on the side of the river and quietly listen to the way the water trickles around the rocks and laps at the sides…It really was beautiful. Then just as I'm about to head pack to the rest of my pack, a tall teenage guy materializes out of the shadows of the trees, making me jump. "God Lost could you make some noise when you move?" I asked, voice jumping about four octaves. He just chuckled and came to stand beside me, voice calm and sarcastic, "I do make noise you're just not alert..." I glared at him; he was always finding some way to agitate me. He looked back at me, eyes clam. Then he looked at my eyes and his filled with concern, "hey, are you okay?" His truly worried tone bothered me for some reason, maybe it was because he sounded like he was sympathetic. No that was definitely not it…Lost never showed and emotions except sarcasm or neutral…or anger. I turned my head away from him, wanting nothing but for him to just go away and leave me alone. But of course that wasn't his style; he'd stay here and find some way to get me to tell him what's wrong… "Alpha…tell me what's wrong" his voice still sounded the same. _Why hadn't he just given up already? _I thought. I sighed and turned back to him, my head was still down I would never let him see me crying over this. "I'm just thinking about my brother…" It was true…though he didn't know why. I could feel his eyes on me like they were burning holes into my head, then he spoke "the one who helped you that day when our packs met?" I froze, I couldn't believe that he remembered that…I mean it was so long ago and they hadn't really met to begin with. I nodded once, hoping if I did this that he'd leave me alone; but of course... he didn't. "What about him," is what he asked next. _Well shit…I couldn't tell him that I'd killed him…then again he already knows what I did to my family...and maybe he just wouldn't care _I thought before I said, "um…well he was the last one I killed when I killed my family…" He was quiet then. _Did he believe me? Would he make me say more about it?_ So many thoughts and questions raced through my head at once it almost started to hurt. His voice was back to its normal tone now when he spoke, "Well I never thought that you killed him…you seemed to be rather fond of him when I saw you both' but then again I guess I don't know that much about you." He shrugged and then turned his head back toward my packs home, "come on Alpha, let's just go back home." My first reaction was to snap at him and say that I'll come back when I wanted to, but I just stood there. I didn't want to go back home at the moment, and he couldn't make me. "You go ahead back if you want; I'm going to stay here for a little bit longer." At first he seemed to want to say something, probably in objection, but he thought better of it and stayed silent and continued to stand by my side. _Damn it…why wouldn't he leave! _A tiny voice inside my head spoke to me and said 'maybe he wants to make sure you are going to be okay?' It sounded like it might be true…but I couldn't believe it…I'm just an Alpha to him. So I just sat quietly at the river's edge and gazed at the stars. They were beautiful, _but not as beautiful as him…_ I shook my head quickly in surprise. I did not just think that did I? I couldn't have! He was my Beta! I mean yea he was strong, brave, and his eyes- I stood abruptly, mid thought, and clenched my hands that wound up in fists. No! I can't think like that! I can't let my emotions get in my way! "A-alpha…alpha" a voice pierced my thoughts but I ignored it. "Kamori" This time the voice used my name and it was much louder, and something had grasped my wrists and held them firmly. I looked up and saw those green eyes…_L-lost?_ My thoughts were fading and my vision cleared. That's when I let my hands relax and then found out very quickly that my hands were bleeding. I realized why his tone sounded strained now…, "O-oh…ow," I mumbled. His hands let go of my wrists and he stared into my eyes that were full of concern, "alpha…are you alright?" At first I didn't answer, I couldn't believe what just happened…in fact I didn't really know what just happened. After I found my voice I looked up at him, "yea I'm fine…" He didn't seem to believe me at all but he didn't say anything. I realized that he was staring at my hands, so I put them behind my back, "I'll be fine Lost…could you please…please go home." He didn't make any move, he just stood there and stared at me for a moment, and then he moved toward me and took my face in his hands. Then he kissed me, and it felt…good. It lasted about five seconds then he gathered my small framed body into his arms and hugged my closely. I leaned my head on his strong chest and listened to his heart, it even sounded strong. Then he let me go and turned away from me. At first I thought I was going to object him leaving, but then I may have sounded weak. Then he turned and looked at me again, "and I uh…I think someone wants to talk to you." He was gone, dissolved into the shadows again. I stared at where he disappeared for a small moment then turned back to the river and sat down. Then it got very cold and I shivered and my hair moved, only there was no wind. I gazed around, searching for anything that could have moved my hair but found nothing. Turning around I struggled to grasp what I was seeing. It was my brother…or a misty outline of him. He looked at me and smiled. Walking closer to me I kept getting colder, but I kind of didn't mind, He gathered he into his arms just like lost did and hugged me. Overcome with happiness I hugged him back, I didn't know how but this outline was solid and I could hold it like it was holding me. Then I realized I was crying. I was so happy to see him I forgot to keep my emotions in check again…but this time, I realized I didn't care. Then he pulled away from me and looked into my eyes. He looked like we was going to say something to me but he wouldn't speak. "Are you okay" I asked and took a step closer to him. He took his hands and placed them on my shoulders, holding them tight, "y-you love him don't you?" At first I had no idea what he was talking about. Then I remembered Lost just a few moments before and my voice sounded small once I found it, "yes I…I think I do." His eyes changed then, they looked like they were pained, almost like I'd hurt him, "how? Isn't he the one who had killed Snow in just one bite?" My eyes are the ones that changed then, they became huge with the shock of the memory. _He still remembered our sister…wait of course he does… _"Well…y-yes I never would have guessed it either but he…he doesn't seem as bad to me anymore now..." I almost hated to admit this to the one person that listened. "Well…I guess I can't argue with you…you are an Alpha after all," then he smiled that smile I loved so much and held me close to him again. I was glad that he wasn't angry with me and I was so happy that he would still love me even though I loved Lost. He pulled back again and kissed me on the head, just like he always did, and just like I always did I kissed his shoulder. He said that he had to leave because it was about time for the sun to come up and he reminded me that he didn't like the sun. So I just smiled, gave him one final hug, and said goodbye. After he was gone just as he said the sun began to rise. I decided I wound go home so the rest of my pack wouldn't worry about where I was, or why I looked so tiered. Once I got into our clearing I found Lost sleeping in him wolf form in the corner of some bushes. I phased into my wolf form and went to sleep close to him. When I lay down next to him he stirred a little bit but curled closer around me, which made me uncharacteristically happy.


End file.
